


That's a Gun in My Pocket (and That's a Gun in Your Hands)

by misura



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rash is either going to teach Stefan how to handle a gun or die trying. Probably the latter.





	That's a Gun in My Pocket (and That's a Gun in Your Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/gifts).



> prompt: _Stefan/Rash, Rash teaches Stefan how to handle a gun_

_"Do you even know how to use one of those?"_ Rash had asked, and Stefan had given him this look and said, _"Sure I do,"_ which meant that he didn't, really, before he'd added, _"Anyway, it worked didn't it? You're welcome."_

Rash hadn't bothered asking for what, exactly, he was supposed to be grateful. _"You almost got the both of us killed. Give it here."_

Stefan had gotten this expression on this face that meant he was digging his heels in.

_"Give it. I'm not kidding. Guns aren't toys."_

Stefan had rolled his eyes. _"Relax, will you? And hey, finders, keepers."_

 _"More like: finders, being a pain in the ass about it. Come on. Stefan."_ And when Stefan hadn't 'come on', Rash should've left it at that, really, he should've. Instead, like a prize idiot, he'd added, _"All right, I'll trade you for it, how's that?"_

And so now here they were.

"What are you doing?"

Stefan gave him a look. "I watch movies, you know. And TV."

"I know you do," Rash said, swallowing the bit he sort of wanted to add about Stefan's taste, which was terrible. First thing they were saving up for would be a second telly - a cheap one, so that they could stop fighting over what they were going to watch.

Probably, they'd start fighting over who got to make do with the cheap TV instead, but eh.

"I'm just saying, I know how this works," Stefan said. "I've seen it done. You know?"

"You look ridiculous," Rash said.

"Oi!" Stefan looked hurt. For all of three seconds.

"Sorry," Rash said. "Truth hurts. Now, first things first. Do you have the safety on?"

"Yes!" Stefan's face lit up. Rash couldn't think of any reason why any more that he could explain the way it made him feel. It was annoying, was what it was, much like Stefan was, with his terrible taste in movies and his stupid grins and his - his everything, really.

Rash should've known better than to agree to get a flat together, even if it was a pretty brilliant flat and not the sort of place he could have afforded to get on his own. Still.

"Right," Stefan said. "Should take that off first, yeah? Can't shoot while the safety on."

"Don't," Rash said, reaching at the same time Stefan did. By some miracle, the gun didn't fire, though Rash suspected it'd been a close thing. "Let's work a bit on your stance first, yeah?"

Stefan kept very still. Rash realized their hands were still sort of wrapped around the gun. He told himself to relax. Sure, Stefan would almost certainly end up shooting him, and that would seriously suck, but he'd live. Probably. If he was lucky.

"You uh," Stefan said. "Something you want to tell me, Rash?"

For one wild moment, Rash imagined kissing him. It would mean Stefan'd stop talking for one, and if Rash played his cards right, he might even get the gun away from Stefan.

On the other hand, kissing might lead to sex, and Rash was pretty sure sex with Stefan would be terrible. Sure, they were both fit, and athletic, and all that, but Sefan was Stefan, and it would be terrible, Rash just knew it.

"Guns are dangerous, all right?" he said, using his best 'I'm with the police and you should trust me' voice. "Be careful. I don't want you to kill someone by accident."

"Oh, so it's all right if I do it on purpose?" Stefan flashed him a smile. "Kidding."

"Guns aren't funny, either," Rash said. "Guns are serious. _I'm_ serious."

"Trust me, I'd picked up on that," Stefan said. "So."

"So," Rash said. Sex with Stefan would be terrible. Might also be kind of fun though, to get Stefan all flushed and worked up and desperate for once. Rash'd bet his stamina was much better than Stefan's - well, it had to be, didn't it? Rash would've won that last race if only Stefan hadn't cheated by cutting him off, and sure, it hadn't technically been against the rules, but it'd still been playing dirty, was what, and Stefan wouldn't have done it to someone other than Rash.

And Stefan was a talker, so Rash didn't think it'd be that much of a stretch to assume he'd talk a lot in bed, too, during sex, all about how good he felt and how he wanted more, and how he wanted it harder, faster, and -

All right, so this might be becoming a bit of problem, if Rash would let it, so he wasn't going to.

"Right," he said. "Stance. Well, first off, you can forget all that rubbish you think you learned from the TV or something. That's not how you stand when you plan on firing a gun, all right?"

"Um, can I have my hands back now?" Stefan asked.

Rash started to imagine holding Stefan down - nothing creepy or non-consensual, just him holding Stefan's hands while they were both naked, Stefan under him, looking at him, with Rash on top and not about to take things any faster or harder than he wanted to take them.

Then he grabbed a hold of himself, said, "Yeah, sure, sorry about that," stepped back and started listing all the things you had to pay attention to before taking the safety off.

Stefan didn't say much during the first five minutes of the walk back, which was good.

Then they got to minute number six, and Stefan said, "Look, I think you're overreacting just a little bit, yeah? I mean, sure I almost shot you, but I didn't really, did I?"

"You didn't hit me 'cause I ducked," Rash said.

"So you've got good reflexes. I don't see why you should blame me for that. You should be happy."

"Oh, I'm just thrilled, I am," Rash said. "Overflowing with joy, that's me."

"Well, I mean, you should," Stefan said. "Could've been dead."

"And whose fault would that have been, eh?"

"Well, yours, obviously," Stefan said. "I mean, it was my first time holding a gun and you were supposed to show me how it's done. Can't blame me. Guess you're not very good at teaching people."

Rash experienced a strong desire to do something to Stefan that wasn't the least bit sexual in nature.

"Speaking of which," Stefan went on, "last one home does the dishes for a week?"

Of course, Stefan'd started running as soon as he'd said 'week', but Rash had started to get ready as soon as Stefan'd said 'last', so he didn't start off with too much of a disadvantage.


End file.
